creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Fossils
Basic Information Fossils are natural cubic blocks that can be obtained by mining, looting, pet-harvesting or forging. They can be used for crafting, processing, building and decoration. How to obtain Blocks of Fossils can be found on the Fossil layer underground directly under the surface accessible through Caves, and sometimes even on the surface at recesses close to rivers. Like most natural blocks, these blocks do not spawn after world creation, but are part of the pre-generated template Worlds that each new game world is a copy of. Whenever a player creates a new world (like by starting the game for the first time), one of the currently 4 template Worlds is randomly chosen and copied to become the new player game world. Occasionally, blocks of Fossils can be obtained from Warmworms and Dustevils, either when these Creatures are killed or harvested from when they are Pets. By that, Fossils are an infinite resource; but they can also be bought in a theoretically infinite amount via Blueprint Kits like all other placeable blocks and objects. Fossils can also be forged from Bones that randomly drop from many types of Creatures when they are killed, or can be obtained as a random Pet-harvest. Mining these blocks does not require any Power Cell to be equippped since R39 in February 2017 anymore. Since February 2017, Bones can be put in the Forge to be changed into blocks of Fossils: 1 Bone can be forged into 4 blocks of Fossils. Obtaining Fossils is one of the unlocking requirements for the crafting recipe for Asphalt. How to use Fossils can be placed just like they are for decoration or as building blocks, however when placed on the ground and not lit by artificial lighting, they can make Mirus, Night Rocksters and/or Night Pigsies spawn in darkness (like at night); rarely also Stone Treasure Chests. One Fossils block can be processed into 1 Bone each in a Processor. No crafting recipe is required for this. Blocks of Fossils are an ingredient in crafting Asphalt and Gas Lamps that can both be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened with "q" as the default key). Other than that, Fossils can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers or the like, where they will usually be reduced in size while on display and will not be able to spawn Creatures or Treasure Chests. The Quest "Self Defense" (rewarded with 50 Coins for the Store as well as 1 Leather Breastplate) requires to collect 3 Bones, which can be accomplished by processing blocks of Fossils in a Processor. The Quest "No Block Unturned" (rewarded by 10 Healing Beacons, 10 Corruption Resistance Potions, 10 Health Regeneration Potions and 2 placeable Diamond Treasure Chests) requires to discover blocks of Fossils (by obtaining one of these blocks), but also to discover Glowing Mushrooms, to discover blocks of Sulfur on the Lava layer and to discover blocks of Corrupted Leaves (that require at least a Diamond Mining Cell to be mined). Category:Fossil layer Category:Natural Blocks Category:Forged Category:Processable Category:Transformable Category:Smashable